


He was trapped between his arms

by sketchtastic



Category: Psych
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, my legs fell asleep while writing this, the title is way more dramatic than this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchtastic/pseuds/sketchtastic
Summary: Shawn spun around and happened to hit a certain head detective's desk.





	He was trapped between his arms

Shawn sat in the chair and spun around the police department narrowly missing a bunch of cops and slamming into a wall to miss McNab. He laughed and kept skirting around the building, he was starting to get dizzy but there was nothing else to do. He spun even faster and lost track of where he was until he hit a dead stop and fell forward. He hit a desk and rolled along the surface but stopped as a hand caught his side. He laughed even harder and rubbed his ribs before leaning up to see who caught him.  
‘Oh fuck.’ he stopped laughing when he saw who saved him. He was on Lassiter’s desk and Lassiter was sitting in his chair with his left arm on the desk next to Shawn. Lassiter was just staring at him with an eyebrow cocked.  
“Hey Lassie, how ya doing. As you can see I’m good thanks to you, so I’ll be going.” Shawn tried to escape but Lassiter quickly shot his other arm out onto the desk and caught him between his arms.  
“No Spencer not quite, you’re going to tell me what you were doing. And why you’re doing it.”Lassiter seemed oddly calm today and it freaked Shawn out. “Well?”  
Spencer swallowed, “I was spinning around in that chair and the why is because Gus refused to come in with me and went to a vacation with his family.” His tried to lift Carlton’s arm out of the way but it wasn’t even moving. Shawn looked around to try and get Julia to help him but she wasn’t there. He looked back at Lassiter and shivered at the cool stare that he met. “Uh…can I go, I told you what I was doing.”  
Lassiter raised an eyebrow and lifted his arm out of the way and allowed the psychic to rush away. The speedster sped away and lept from the rolling chair before rushing down to hide behind the stairs that led to the interrogation rooms. He took a deep breath and processed what had happened, the calmness that radiated from Lassiter and the way his pupils had dilated when he had caught him. The dilated eyes, now that was interesting and something he could mess around with. Shawn smirked to himself and walked back up to the main floor a plan already formulated in his head.  
He waited in the shadows for Lassiter to get up from his desk. This seemed to be the most difficult part of his plan, it did not seem like the detective was going to move any time this century. His head was bent and his hand were typing continuously. Jules had finally sat at her desk so he pulled out his phone and shot her a quick text.  
""Could you get Lassie out of his seat for even a second I want to try something-The number one cr…""  
Even without the last of the text I.D she knew it was Spencer, she looked up and glanced around trying to find him.  
""I can try, and you better not get him mad. He’s actually in a good mood for once.-Precious Gem. ""  
Spencer punched the air quickly out of excitement and waited to see if Jules could work her magic. He watched and heard as she asked to get her a coffee. Lassiter cocked an eyebrow and got up with an “Alright”. He stretched his back and walked to the coffee machine. Shawn saw his chance and rushed to the desk, throwing his body across it and getting one knee up next to his body while leaving the other on the ground.  
“Spencer what are you do-” Jules tried to ask before she was interrupted.  
“Jules I need you to watch Lassiter’s face and mostly his pupils. Now quick pretend we’re having a conversation. Yeah Gus is with his family for the week so I’ve been bored all day.”  
“Where did they go? Somewhere fun hopefully.” Despite her being confused and skeptical Juliet played along.  
“I think it was… Washington. No, Alabama. No wait. I don’t remember.”  
Jules’ eyes got wide and she motioned behind Spencer. He just smirked and winked at her.  
“Spencer what are doing on my desk. I need you to move.” The voice boomed from somewhere near his ass. Spencer spun himself so he was in a similar position as earlier that morning. He mentally fist pumped as he realized that Carlton had been sitting in his seat when he spoke.  
“Lassie I was just speaking to Jules and actually now I’m feeling a little tired so if you don’t mind.” Shawn slid onto the detectives lap with his legs on either side of the man and his arms around his neck. To finish it off he put his head into the crook of the older man’s neck and, surprisingly, actually sighed as he felt a rush of calmness. He felt Lassiter tense up for a second but the moment he sighed, the other relaxed.  
“Actually I don’t mind. Just be prepared to stay like that for a while.” Shawn gripped tighter as he started moving backwards. He grabbed his phone and started texting a certain shocked person from behind Carlton’s head.  
""Shawn! What are you doing!-Precious Gem""  
""I don’t know I didn’t think this would work-The number one cr...""  
""WAIT I need a rundown on his face from start to finish-The number one cr…""  
""Well first he was obviously shocked, then he blushed a little, next he kind of bit his lip and his pupils did dilate. Does that mean… is that what you were trying to figure out?-Precious Gem""  
""You’re still just as smart as ever Jules-The number one cr…""  
Shawn chuckled and let his arms hang for a second before putting his phone back in his pocket and wrapping his arms around Lassiter’s neck. He moved his hips up a little to get comfy and felt the head detective tense again, so he rolled them and heard the expected hitched breath. Acting smart he left that at that for the time being. He could see the other officers looking at them and he definitely did not hide his face a little by burying it deeper between his own arm and Lassie’s neck. The psychic heard the typing slow down and felt a hand rub his back, slow and steady. He yawned and closed his eyes before drifting off.  
When he opened his eyes again the building was a lot less busy. He looked for a clock and saw that it was 9:28 p.m.He had been asleep for 5 hours. He whispered a sorry and pushed himself back a little so he could try to crack his back. This just ended with him laying back on Lassiters desk for a few seconds.  
“Spencer. Do you need to get up?”  
Shawn lifted his head to make eye contact with the detective before lifted himself back up so all of his weight was pressing down onto the others lap. He made a noise to symbolize no and settled back in his spot. However this time he felt something grow from underneath him. It pressed against his bottom. Spencer’s was awake and fully aware of what it was and that made him smirk, he finally got his answer for today. Lassiter had tensed up again but it was obvious he was trying to ignore what was happening and hope that the man in his lap did not feel it, he went back to typing with both hands.  
“Lassie, should we move this to a more private location?” Shawn knew exactly what he was doing and exactly how to say it. He whispered it into the ear of his seat, drawing out a small breath at the end to go along with a slight gyration.  
“Spencer.” A hitched breath and smooth voice answered him but gave no real answer.  
“Come on Carlton, it can be fun.” With the use of his first name he knew he got the man. But to make sure he pressed down onto the hardened member and rubbed up and down, he even pressed a kiss to the pulse point on Lassiter’s neck.  
With a slight growl and quickened heartbeat, Spencer was lifted and walked down the interrogation stairs. He let out a giggle and gripped tighter with his arms and legs before he heard a door and he was pressed against a wall.  
“See I told you it could be fun,” Spencer pressed his lips to the other man’s and felt his stomach warm when He was met with responsive lips. “You aren't subtle about your attraction.”  
“Shut up Spencer.” Lassiter grinded foreword and licked into Spencer’s mouth as he gasped. The two of them fought for dominance until they found a rhythm with it. Spencer wiggled a little bit until Lassiter loosened his grip, Spencer slid down until his hands were on the belt in front of him. He shot a grin up and pulled down the pants and boxers in front of him.  
He was shocked but pleasantly surprised at the penis in front of him. It was sizeable, 8-9 inches and a good width. He licked his lips and then licked the head, spreading his saliva all over before taking it in. Lassiter groaned and had to hold himself back from thrusting into the wet warmth of Spencer’s mouth. Shawn was working his penis all over, somehow able to tell where his sensitive spots were already. He could feel himself coming close and lightly pulled the psychics hair to warn him.  
“Spencer, wait.” He grabbed the “psychics” hand and patted the table that stood in the room. Shawn got the message and hopped on the table before grabbing the older man’s tie and pulling him close. Lassiter fit in between legs and caught himself by resting his hands on either side of hips. He unbuttoned and slid Spencer’s jeans down until he remembered the door was unlocked. “Shit.”  
He kicked his pants and underwear over a bit and locked the door, he sighed and turned back to the other person in the room. Shawn had lost his pants and had a bottle of lube next to him, when Lassiter’s eyes moved up he saw that Shawn had a condom packet in his mouth. He groaned and hurried his pace to the younger. He fit in place again and plucked the condom and replaced it with his mouth.  
“You would have lube in your pocket, Spencer. Although it’s not a bad thing.” Carlton moved his kisses to the neck and jaw while wetting his fingers.  
“Well I figured one of these days we could use it-” The sentence was cut off by a moan as a bite came from his neck and a finger had entered him. “We’re leaving marks? Should have told me that before, I would’ve brought a scarf.” Moans and hefty breaths left him as he spoke.  
“It’s 76* Shawn. And I’m the one leaving marks.” He sucked another mark after moving the collar over a bit and worked in another finger. He began to scissor them and searched for the one spot to leave the talkative “psychic” a quiet mess. He brushed it and Shawn threw his head back and gasped out a, “Lassie.”  
“Lassie. I’m good, you can give me the final course.” He was moaning and leaking and just needed more. “Carlton, please.”  
WIth a smirk, the head detective took the condom that laid on the table and slipped it on while kissing the hickeys he had made. He moved his head back up and and stared at the pure lust from Shawn. He positioned himself and pushed in, watching as the younger man’s eyes closed and his mouth opened. He pushed until he was halfway and pulled out almost fully. He gripped the hips hard before thrusting all the way in. Spencer fell back till he lay on the table fully and moaned loudly, putting his fist in his mouth to try and quiet some of the noises.Lassiter groaned and put more into each thrust until he felt like he was close. Not wanting this to end he slowed down and rolled his hips and tried to locate Spencer’s prostate, Shawn wiggled trying to get more until Carlton finally found what he was searching for, then he arched his back and moaned “Lassie.”  
“Yeah Spencer?” Carlton thrust against the spot and watched as the other’s eyes opened and rolled back.  
“Don’t… don’t,” The sentence was cut off by huffy breathes. “Don’t stop. Please, it… feels… so good.”  
Shawn placed his hand over Lassiter’s and screamed quietly as he came, his cum splattering his stomach. He reached up and pulled the detective down by his tie and kissed him as the man came into the condom with a groan.  
“Didn’t i promise this would be fun Lassie. It only took more than half a year but I’ll take it.”  
“Shawn shut up.”  
“Aw Lassie I love you too! Now your place or mine?”  
“What?”  
“Come on Carlton. It’s 10:01, do you really think you’ll get any more done after this?”  
With a sigh, the head detective pulled out and threw the condom out in the trash can. He threw the “psychic” his pants before putting his own on. “Mine. I don’t trust that your house will be clean.”  
“I’m hurt Lassie, but that means I get to see your bedroom!” Shawn ran out before the other man knew what happened. He stood for a second but quickly followed with a small smile on his face.


End file.
